valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Dark Alice and the Bewildering Wood/Killers
6k319 - Yoonski★ - Friendly F/AW Trader/Killer 1-4million DMG range. Looking for senders, very active! *6i5n5- Hiddenhero - Active most of the day GMT -5 ~ Will trade with those who send to me *66ahm-LadyAndha-GMT+7-usually active all days, will kill any AW/FAW. i will send my FAW to active senders *67tns - M , JST - 1/ (F)AWK, really need senders *591xn - SP_Himeragi GMT +7, 100% AW kill rate - 80% FAW kill rate. Willing to lose on purpose just to send you my FAW to any active sender (10%-40% FAW hp, 99% hp if get aoed on 1st turn), Status: Bored *3t45r の Aeru Current Event Attitude: Casual | Reciprocating F/AWK Sender & Killer, GMT-8 (PST) 1M+ dmg or 2 BP, Priority to FAWs & latest logins. GL & HF :3 *2g332-GMT +8 Active from 3pm- 10pm , will kill any thing you send, FAW/AW, willing to spend multiply BP to kill it if AOE-ed. *5el55- TomoFAWK, looking for senders of all levels, please be active, also on most of the day to kill your fantasy archs (always in top 75 rank) *5qe6p - Yui, GMT +8/ Fawk, will kill your AW if sent to me as well, will send back to whoever send me their FAWs. *4nrmq - GMT+8 / Active from 11am ~ 12am / Kills anything on sight, even if uses multiple BPs. Shares FAW when AoE-ed. *4vgjg - トックス FAWK: UTC+4, looking for AW/FAW senders. *5ax9a - GMT +8 i will sent back Faw if you sent me, dmg depending on procs no skill ( 500k+ to 4m+) all skill triggered lvl 80+ *5aoul - GMT +8 looking for senders *51nkd- GMT+7 / I'll send back if you send me, will spent BP. *6aeh7- GMT -6 willing to use bp and send to those sending to me *'5iust' - ★SEND 2 ME - Very active AW/FAW Killer. Will spend extra BP if nobody kills or if AoEd. European timezone. *62fxj - Ixy: GMT +7 - FAWK/Trader. Send back to any1 that sent me. Thanks. *23hsb - Bikou: GMT+8 Very active FAW Killer/Trader. Will send back FAWs to senders and will use bp if not killed. *6bivb - Aireez, AWK, heavy FAW damage.Will spend bp if no one kills it. Active most of the time. Will send back depending on last log in time *6jwiv - Mami★Tomoei: AWK GMT+8 *69p5j - F/AW Killer, looking for senders *610jl - Noire, UTC-8. Active most of the day, and will kill both AWs/FAWs. Rank 11x. *2ok13 - IGN: vincentp572. UTC+7 on usually from 8-12am, FAWK *50su5 - Samomo IGN kills FAW quickly and will use bp if she aoe me can also kill AW if have spare BP *27kh8 - Sonata, AWK /FAW hitter 1-4 million ONLY ACCEPT UNDER LEVEL 110 *6e32j - Nabby, (F)AWK looking for senders, quite active *3e8kv - Karma, (F)AWK looking for senders. *5fht4 - May, known on the wiki as Fairingrey, I subdue primarily FAWs. Visit page for more info *6ed9b - Dust°, GMT-8 active all day. Friendly FAW trader and AW killer. Find me in the chatango chat! *3nime - YK, AWK(lvl200 preferred), do decent damage to FAWs if get aoed, kill them otherwise. *4hspo - か, F/AWK, UTC+8. *3fgf2 - Ｓｉｎ, F/AWK. UTC-4, active almost 24/7. *5q0v2 - Kr.Atos-clr, active (F)AWK, you send, I kill, no matter what. (GMT +8) Active 18hrs a day. *65tl9 - Arturia, FAWK, CET timezone. *63ys6- Nid GMT-4, F/AWK *6k824 - Phenamenal, F/AWK, GMT-4, summer vacation. *4kljs - Granola, F/AWK *5jpr3 - Hyrall, F/AWK, GMT +8 *56exe - Peter, GMT -5, kill any AW and FAW until they die! *5niwh - DEM, GMT +6, On majority of time, except 12am - 7pm. Press ID for more info. *1fvoy - AW/FAWK, will send too. *5ael7 - Tamius, FAWK, GMT -4, will kill your aw too if its lv 150+ *3gvbt - Evangel, will trade FAW, on mostly in evening. GMT -8 *51igx - 6Negima9, GMT +10, Active, Looking for F/AWK and senders. *5ot37 - F/AWK, GMT +8 will send too. *5lhxp - Miuna ✩ +2 F/AWK. Looking for senders, will send mine as well. Mostly active during the day. *5hky6 - ~Fumyu~, GMT+10, Looking for senders, I'll send FAW back in return. *3rvjl - Crescentia, GMT +7, time zone doesn't matter, very active AWK/FAWK, will kill anything you send to me, feel free to add me. :) *55qwt - AW Killer/FAW Damager. Online most of the time, GMT +8, will use my BPs if your sent FAW is not yet killed after 10 min. *5au13 - Juvia ON/OFF, AWK, will deal 100k to around 1.8mil damage in two BP if cards proc to FAW. *5xkfb - SoChewy GMT-8 FAWK, LF>Trader/Senders. Active Unless Sleeping. :^) *5sq04- WannabeAlly,AWK,can dmg about on 100k-1.5m dmg to FAW.Active most the day *5f8st - GC.ダング, GMT+7, will kill everything you send. Active 18 hours per day, except sleep time (JST 2am - 8am). *2elho - ★Tsuki✩ ON/OFF, will send back depending on last login. *3sn5y - Seish, Assister. I kill everything sent my way (95% 1bp). My comrades is probably full. Drop by http://valkyriec.chatango.com to request an add. *46g2p - Blaz~On/Off, I'll gladly spend my sword to kill ur Aw/Faw(up to 3bp) ^_^ *6g4qp - Rimasui, AWK and sender will hit FAW for whatever i can and send anything I dont kill in 1bp *64l5j - Eis (On/Off/Box/Fw4Fw) , FAWK/T, I try Faw4Faw, you send, I send (remember the 5 comrade limit though). I only trade Faws. I never defeat my own so we can share. *5voan - Tap@On/Off, EST (on during 7-8:30am, (maybe 12-1PM), 7-11PM, I'll kill your F/AWs, I'll send you full HP FAWs as long as I know you send me FAWs *47tlr - I'm just an ordinary player who will help you subduing your F/AWs. Mostly online after 6pm. Never set my name with On/Off, so just check my last login time *4o6bq - Ayu, active FAWK/trader. GMT -8 *5diwc - GMT +1 I am active almost all day and will help you with a couple of battle point if needed. I will also send my FAW back :) *'4huvl' - GMT +7 / I have 99+ light swords and 34 swords from all the inactive events so fuck you and your FAW. *3ieu2 - CET - Gonna kill your FAW, doesn't matter how many BP I need :) *5eky9 - VPSeblak - FAW killer, but I will send too if asked (trade). GMT-4. Will kill aw too, but don't abuse *4mhod - WhatFace - GMT +10, will gladly kill both AW and FAW Category:Comrade Requests